The Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games
by James9152
Summary: AWW SNAPE! (Get it?) I DID IT AGAIN! I MADE ANOTHER HG STORY! It's amazing. KAY BYE! Three kids are sent into the Hunger Games. Thats all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

The Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games

Chapter 1: Reaping's

Kristen's POV:  
I wake up in District Four. Today was the reaping and I'm scared since I can go into the games because I'm twelve. But my name has only been in there once. I'm sure it isn't me.

A few hours later, my blond hair is in a ponytail, I'm wearing a sea-foam colored dress and shoes, and I'm standing in the twelve year old crowd at the reaping. I'm an only child and I'm not like most people from District Four. I'm pale, short, and scrawny instead of tan, tall, and muscular. Almost all the kids made fun of me. So when my escort, Angelica, called "Kristen Davis" up to the stage, it was a stroke of luck.

Jimmy's POV:  
I was reaped a few hours ago. I have short black hair, glasses, and I'm weak. I'm from District Three. This means I'm going to lose.

James' POV:  
FUCK YEAH! DISTRICT ONE TRIBUTE GONNA WIN THIS! OH YEAH!  
Anyways, my name is James Elam. I'm from District One. I have long black hair (it's dyed), I'm about 5'6, 5'7? Not sure. But I'm taller than those weaklings from Three and Four. I'm twelve just like them though. Oh well. I'll kill them the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games

Chapter, 2

James' POV:  
When me and my District Partner, Stormy , arrive at the Capitol we head straight for the Training Center. "We should kill the District Twelve tributes first." Stormy says. "No. I want to kill the boy from Three and the girl from Four first." I say. She just rolls her eyes and walks away. Stormy annoys me. She wouldn't shut up on the train.

Kristen's POV:  
Mags is a great mentor. She so nice. She is also encouraging and funny. I kind of wanted her to be my mentor. She won her games by outsmarting the Careers. And the arena was a lake of sorts so she made fish hooks and caught a meal every night.

A/N: Why am I still writing this? Oh yeah, I'm bored. Anyways yeah. No Jimmy for you this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games

Chapter 3

**Jimmy's POV**:  
I stand in a large room with my stylist and all the other tributes and their stylist. Including Kristen from District Four. She is beautiful in that blue dress. Her green eyes sparkling. Then there was James and Stormy from District One. They both had dyed black hair except Stormy's was a little more of a purplish color. They were both taller than me. James had weird eyes that went from blue, to green, to gray every hour or so. Stormy had wolfish features to her. They both had teeth that looked kind of liked fangs. Maybe that was their weapons. Their fang-like teeth.

I stand in my chariot; my outfit is gray and looks like it's made out of wires and electrical stuff. The Kristen and her partner were dressed in blue skimpy outfits that made them look lie sexual predators. The boy, Aaron, had a net slung over his shoulder. His outfit made him shirtless. He was shirtless and was wearing impossibly tight shorts which showed off a small bulge. Then I notice the District Two tributes. Both dressed as warriors, with fake swords strapped to their sides. The boy's name is Drew I think but I know that the girl's name is Aleya. Ash and Alexis, the District Eleven tributes that were both very pale, were both dressed in outfits made entirely out of wheat. Alexis' was a bra and panties of sorts and Ash's was a pair of shorts and no shirt. What is up with the guys and no shirts? I've noticed that only I, James, and Drew are the only boys with shirts on. Even the District Twelve boy has his shirt off and he's uglier than I, James, and Drew combined. "PLACES!" Some guy with orange curls calls. We all step up on our chariots; preparing to be shown to a VERY bright crowd.

**James' POV**:  
The doors open and we're off. District One's chariot is a bright green color, with purple wheels. For future tributes, I pray that they change the chariot colors for District One to purple and black. Stormy and mine 's outfits are purple and blue with a little streak of pink running down the sleeves. After a while off flashing our vicious smiles, Stormy and I get to the end of the lane, get off our chariots, and head off to the training center. We slept a lot on the train so we could train at night, when we didn't have others around us.

When Stormy arrives at one in the morning, I'm mad. "Why the hell didn't you show up earlier!?" I shout. "I forgot!" She shouts back. I pick up an axe and throw it at a target in rage. I smile when I hear it slam into the target and Stormy picks up a bow, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile. _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_ She sends three arrows into a targets face. This was going to be a long night.

**Kristen's POV:  
**I lie in bed trying to sleep. Why can't I sleep? Is it because I'm nervous? I have no idea.  
A/N: Sorry Kristen's POV is short but I'm hungry and sleepy. So shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

The Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games  
Chapter 4

**Kristen's POV:  
**Today, we start training. When we arrive, both tributes from One are there. Why were they here so early? Oh well I'll never know. They both have axes in their hands. I don't think they will be able to-_THUNK-_never mind. Stormy has thrown an axe into the target's chest. James, however, has thrown it into the target's head. I think James is more deadly than Stormy. That's for sure.

**Jimmy's POV:  
**I wonder if Kristen would be in an alliance with me. I wish she was. She'd be an excellent partner. All though, she doesn't seem to be trying out any weapons. She just keeps throwing things up in the air and catching them. I make my way over to the throwing knives. They seem like a good weapon to start with. I pick one up, examining it. A long curved blade, a short, black, handle. It seems like a good choice. I throw it at the target and it hits it in the chest. Beginner's luck, I think. I try another one and hit it in the chest again. I try this a few more times and find out I'm good with throwing knives. I've found my weapon. Kristen is having worse luck. She swings a sword at a dummy but misses. Then she tries shooting a bow and she's terrible at that. Then she tries climbing. That's what she's good at. Climbing. I smile at her but she doesn't look at me. Kristen got to the top so fast. I just…I blinked and she was there. I think I'm in love with Kristen.

**James' POV:  
**Axes and spears are my thing. But with a sword, I suck. I'm also good with throwing knives and bows. But Stormy is being a bitch and won't let me use it. "NO! IT'S MINE! DON'T TOUCH IT!" She shouts. I just pick up an axe and throw it at a random target. A arrow flies through the air towards a target but it gets cut off by an axe blade slamming into its side. "HEY!" Stormy shouts. "Yes?" I say. "YOU THREW AN AXE AT MY ARROW!" She shouts. "Yes, and it hit it in the side. That just shows you how good I am." I say. She just glares at me and shoots another target. I notice the District Three boy staring at the District Four girl, who is climbing. "Hey! Hey buddy!" I say as I walk over to him. "Do you have a thing for her?" I ask him. "W-w-what no. What makes you think that?" He says. "Well, you're staring at her and you uh…you got a stiffy." I say. He looks down at his pants. "Uh…" He says, his face beginning to get red. "Sorry for pointing that out. But uh you know. People will notice." I tell him. He picks up a knife and throws it at the target, hitting it where its crotch would be. "Whoa. That was a nice shot. Would you like to be in the Career pack?" I ask him. "But I'm not a career." He says. "You're from Three. Close enough." I tell him. He nods and smiles looking back towards Kristen. "So who all's in the alliance?" He asks. "Well, the original Careers, I, Aleya, Stormy, and Drew. Along with the boy from Four." I say. "Boy from Four? I hate that kid." Jimmy says. "Yeah I do too but he's good with a sickle." I say a little annoyed. Jimmy picks up another knife and sends it at one of Stormy's precious arrows. It hits it and the knife and arrow hit the wall. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She shouts. I try to suppress a smile. This is going to be a very interesting alliance.


	5. Chapter 5

The Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games

Chapter 5

**Kristen's POV:**  
I leave training around Five in the evening. Jimmy kept staring at me and James was right beside him. I think Jimmy joined the Careers. I'm not sure. "HEY MERMAID!" I hear the District Two girl, Aleya, yell. I turn around to see her standing a few feet away from me with a weird a smirk on her face. "The new Career, Jimmy, had a hard on for you today." She says and walks away. Jimmy. Had a boner. For me?

I lie in my bed, thinking about what Aleya said. Why would he do that? I'm ugly. I fall asleep soon enough.

**James' POV:**  
I sit on a bench, watching the rest of my alliance train. Jimmy throws knives, Stormy shoots a bow, Aleya is training with a spear, and Drew is training with a machete. Drew and Aleya have been talking quietly to each other for a while. I wonder what their talking about. "Hey Three! Toss me a knife." Drew shouts. Jimmy picks up a knife and throws it at Drew. Drew catches it and throws it at a target, hitting it in the stomach. I get up and walk over to Jimmy. "Don't mind him, he's a rich kid from Two but he claims that his life sucks." I tell Jimmy. He just nods and throws a knife at the target's face. "Stormy!" I yell. "Yes?" She asks. "Teach Jimmy how to use a bow! Keep him away from Drew." I order her. "Alright, Jimmy come here." Stormy tells Jimmy. Jimmy walks over to Stormy and I walk over to Drew and pick up a spear. "What do you want James?" Drew asks. _THWACK_! I hit Drew in the side with the shaft of the spear. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He shouts, clutching his side. "Don't order Jimmy around or I will kill you." I tell him and look over at Jimmy and Stormy. Stormy is teaching him how to shoot a bow but he's terrible at archery. "Jimmy, come here!" I shout across the room. He walks over to me, an arrow in his hand. "I was holding arrows for Stormy." He tells me. I knock the arrow out of his hand with the spear. "You're obviously terrible at archery but good with knives. Throw this spear." I tell him. I hand him the spear and watch as he throws it at the target. The spear makes a loud noise when it hits the target in the leg. "Well that was nice but nailing someone in the leg will only slow them down if they're a climber. If they have a knife or a spear, or a bow, they could still kill you." I tell him. He just looks at me. "But it was still a nice shot." I say. He smiles and Stormy walks over to us. "Where's my arrow?" She asks Jimmy. "James knocked it out of my hand." Jimmy tells her. She glares at me. "What he is terrible with a bow." I tell her. She just walks back over to the archery range.

**Jimmy's POV:  
**I decide to sit down on the floor and watch the rest of the Careers train. James throws an axe at a few targets, Aaron slices a dummy up with a sickle, Stormy is still using the bow, Drew has moved on to athleticism, and Aleya is throwing knives. Drew sucks at the course. He keeps falling down and hitting the floor. James is really good with an axe. Every time he throws one it hits the target in the chest. I think we have about two more days until final scores come in and then we get interviewed and then we're off to the arena. "Alright, off to bed! We have two days until privet sessions and I want to be at my strongest so I can amuse the Gamemakers." James yells and we all leave and go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Thirty-Fifth Hunger Games

Chapter 6

**James' POV:  
**Two days. Then we have final scores, interviews, and then the arena.  
I head down to the training center with Stormy and Aaron. "We could stay at the Cornucopia." Aaron says. We've been talking about arena strategizes. "Yeah but that's what the other Careers before us did. I want this year to be different." Stormy says. I nod. "Well if it's a tropical arena, I say we hit the jungle and hunt some tributes." I say. Aaron shakes his head. "I'm stronger than you James so I'm leader of the Careers." He tells me.

I decide to put what Aaron said about being stronger than me to the test. We wrestle each other in the training center and I knee him in the ribs. I win after that. "I'm leader; you'll be the first Career to die. And you're weak." I tell him and walk away. He runs after me and I step out of the way when he decides to tackle me and ends up slamming into the rack of spears. All the tributes laugh at him. And then he snaps. He picks up a spear and sends it through his stomach. Suicide.

A/N: GASP! AARON! Just so you know all the characters are based off people I know in real life and Aaron is a person I hate. So you know. I was just going to have Kristen kill him but, that was to easy.


End file.
